Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/01 July 2017
00:04:17 -!- MasterGarfield has joined Special:Chat 09:27:41 -!- Playten Bot has joined Special:Chat 09:27:55 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 09:28:20 -!- Hurricane Layten has left Special:Chat 09:28:24 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 09:28:52 -!- Hurricane Layten has left Special:Chat 09:28:56 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 09:33:16 -!- Leboringjack has joined Special:Chat 09:33:25 hui :3 09:33:35 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 09:33:45 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 09:33:58 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 09:34:00 kek 09:34:14 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 09:34:22 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 09:34:22 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 09:34:45 chat pls 09:34:56 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 09:35:01 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 09:35:06 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 09:35:10 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 09:35:12 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 09:35:14 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 09:35:19 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 09:35:42 -!- Hurricane Layten has left Special:Chat 09:35:46 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 09:35:49 -!- Leboringjack has joined Special:Chat 09:35:58 Hi Jack :3 09:36:00 hui 09:36:06 hui :3 09:36:21 Do you have an EPac blue marble? 09:36:31 Wikia updated the chat servers, so its runnning slow 09:36:39 Yes, let me get it :p 09:36:41 i know 09:37:18 Here go: http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/File%3AEastern_and_Central_Pacific_Basin.png :3 09:37:35 thanks bruh 09:37:48 (rofl) 09:38:27 I'm going to be returning to HHW over the summer so :D 09:39:00 :D 09:39:08 I'm admin again now :3 09:39:32 !updated 09:39:32 Woo! 09:39:34 Hurricane Layten: I last updated the logs 1 minutes ago. There are currently ~4 lines in the log buffer. 09:39:37 :3 09:41:05 ▓▓ 09:41:19 lol 09:45:53 -!- Leboringjack has joined Special:Chat 09:46:17 -!- Leboringjack has left Special:Chat 13:37:39 -!- Playten Bot has joined Special:Chat 13:37:45 !seenon 13:37:45 Hurricane Layten: !seen enabled 13:37:49 Hurricane Layten: !tell is now enabled 13:37:49 !tellon 14:07:31 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 14:12:11 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat 14:12:13 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 14:30:00 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat 14:30:02 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 14:32:28 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat 14:32:30 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 14:37:29 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat 14:37:31 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 14:38:01 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat 14:39:58 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 14:45:42 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 14:46:11 -!- MarioProtIV has left Special:Chat 14:46:32 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 14:47:06 -!- MarioProtIV has left Special:Chat 14:47:14 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 14:47:44 -!- MarioProtIV has left Special:Chat 14:48:22 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 14:48:52 -!- MarioProtIV has left Special:Chat 14:50:11 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 14:50:41 -!- MarioProtIV has left Special:Chat 14:51:14 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 14:55:41 -!- MarioProtIV has left Special:Chat 14:56:24 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 14:56:54 -!- MarioProtIV has left Special:Chat 14:57:31 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat 14:57:45 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 14:57:54 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 14:58:28 -!- MarioProtIV has left Special:Chat 14:58:36 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 14:59:32 -!- MarioProtIV has left Special:Chat 14:59:35 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 15:00:05 -!- MarioProtIV has left Special:Chat 15:00:41 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 15:01:11 -!- MarioProtIV has left Special:Chat 15:01:31 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 15:02:01 -!- MarioProtIV has left Special:Chat 15:02:04 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 15:03:46 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 15:04:17 -!- MarioProtIV has left Special:Chat 15:05:08 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 15:05:38 -!- MarioProtIV has left Special:Chat 15:07:31 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat 15:09:50 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 15:10:20 -!- MarioProtIV has left Special:Chat 15:13:20 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 15:13:27 k 15:13:30 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 15:13:31 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 15:13:54 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat 15:13:57 Test 15:14:03 The delay doesn't seem to be as bad 15:14:10 Test 15:14:10 Test 15:14:11 Test 15:14:12 Test 15:14:13 Test 15:14:14 Test 15:14:15 Test 15:14:16 Test 15:14:17 Test 15:14:20 Test 15:14:20 Test 15:14:20 Test 15:14:20 Test 15:14:20 Test 15:14:21 Test 15:14:21 Test 15:14:21 Test 15:14:21 Test 15:14:21 Test 15:14:21 Test 15:14:21 Test 15:14:21 Test 15:14:21 Test 15:14:21 Test 15:14:22 Test 15:14:22 Test 15:14:22 Test 15:14:22 Test 15:14:22 Test 15:14:27 Did the 10-second rule get disabled? 15:14:39 -!- MarioProtIV has left Special:Chat 15:14:40 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 15:14:44 Hey SM 15:14:49 hui :3 15:14:56 who kept spamming? :p 15:14:59 Me :3 15:15:06 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 15:15:15 Hasn't SM outlawed spamming yet? :3 15:15:15 !say Hasn't SM outlawed spamming yet? :3 15:15:17 I'm trying to test to see if the typing limit thing is still there 15:15:18 Test 15:15:19 Test 15:15:20 Test 15:15:21 Test 15:15:23 Test 15:15:24 Test 15:15:24 Test 15:15:24 Test 15:15:25 Test 15:15:25 Test 15:15:26 Test 15:15:26 Test 15:15:27 Test 15:15:27 Test 15:15:28 Test 15:15:28 Test 15:15:32 I guess not... :D 15:15:35 -!- MarioProtIV has left Special:Chat 15:15:38 (epic5) 15:15:59 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 15:16:29 -!- MarioProtIV has left Special:Chat 15:17:34 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat 15:17:36 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 15:17:49 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 15:18:01 t 15:18:01 t 15:18:01 t 15:18:01 t 15:18:01 tt 15:18:02 tt 15:18:02 t 15:18:02 t 15:18:02 t 15:18:02 t 15:18:08 yay 15:18:08 kk 15:18:08 k 15:18:08 k 15:18:08 k 15:18:08 k 15:18:09 kkk 15:18:09 kk 15:18:10 kk 15:18:10 k 15:18:10 k 15:18:11 k 15:18:11 k 15:18:11 k 15:18:11 kk 15:18:12 k 15:18:12 kk 15:18:12 k 15:18:14 kkkkkk 15:18:17 :3 15:18:20 the limit is gone? kek 15:18:24 yup :p 15:18:31 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 15:18:59 Did staff listen to us? 15:19:12 :p 15:19:15 maybe 15:19:25 #ChatIsBack 15:19:27 im going to my grandparents today and not coming back till Monday so I won't be on chat as much :P 15:19:31 Okay 15:19:41 I'm actually going to my grandparents as well this afternoon. 15:19:45 never expected Kirkburn to actually listen to us and remove le spam (lenny) 15:19:48 Kden 15:19:53 lol 15:20:02 but again, he's my protegé 15:21:18 -!- MarioProtIV has left Special:Chat 15:21:39 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 15:22:09 -!- MarioProtIV has left Special:Chat 15:22:23 I guess calling it 'faulty and imprecise' worked 15:22:28 yep 15:22:32 the limit no longer exists 15:22:41 Was it removed Wikia-wide or just HHW? 15:22:48 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 15:22:48 wikia-wide, as it seems 15:23:09 they either removed the limit or fixed it 15:23:18 Other wikis must have had issues with it too. I can't see Fandom changing it for all of Wikia for just HHW. 15:23:18 -!- MarioProtIV has left Special:Chat 15:23:21 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 15:23:25 yep 15:23:34 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 15:24:06 I hope Don forms from this AOI the NHC has 15:24:09 Same 15:24:12 I don't want it to fail though 15:24:21 I'd almost rather have a TD than another 40-45 mph TS 15:25:06 the GFS yesterday had a strong hurricane recurving off East Coast 15:25:31 today = not even below 1000 mb 15:25:38 lol 15:25:42 If we get to Emily by the end of July 15:25:46 We have the fastest start since 2005 15:27:05 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat 15:27:08 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 15:27:38 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat 15:27:40 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 15:28:05 yup :3 15:29:05 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat 15:29:07 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 15:29:48 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat 15:29:50 I think Emily by the end of July is entirely possible 15:29:50 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 15:30:04 yup 15:31:12 The one thing I've been wondering this year: where are the typhoons? 15:31:57 Models don't really have much of anything in the WPAC either. 15:32:35 yup 15:34:35 GFS time 15:35:05 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat 15:35:06 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 15:36:31 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat 15:36:33 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 15:45:29 yay:3 15:45:30 :3 15:46:08 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat 15:46:16 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 15:51:45 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat 15:59:31 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 16:03:40 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat 16:03:42 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 16:05:29 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 16:06:11 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat 16:06:12 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 16:15:40 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat 16:18:25 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 16:29:27 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat 16:31:52 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 16:40:46 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat 16:40:48 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 16:42:34 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat 16:42:36 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 16:48:58 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat 16:50:53 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 2017 07 01